Time Lock
by Stony369
Summary: Chapter 1 The long night was cold on Ballybarn as they came together. Ari said, "let's get it done by moonlight Chihiro. " As they walked off they thought they were unseen, but they were seen by a small pair of eyes. When they reached the time bank, Ari reached into his pocket and withdrew a small object and suck it to the side of a wall, the device & wall disappear. As they enter


Chapter 1

The long night was cold on Ballybarn as they came together. Ari said, "let's get it done by moonlight Chihiro. " As they walked off they thought they were unseen, but they were seen by a small pair of eyes. When they reached the time bank, Ari reached into his pocket and withdrew a small object and suck it to the side of a wall, the device & wall disappear. As they entered they saw no one. So they walked on to the object of their mission. As they reached the vault, an alarm went off, but they knew the mission couldn't be stopped in time.

The small eyes walked in the opposite direction, thinking why should we get involved, but knew what was coming would be disastrous if something was done to stop it before it was released, even the end of all time as they knew if not stopped in time again. As it reached a dead end alley it vanished unseen by all. It appeared before a small Chamber filled with small eyes upon a podium. "We have a crisis! Its being released again, but we don't have the energy to stop it this time. we'll have to have help before it can be released, but who has the power to control time like us? Where and when can we find them?" Acorn asked. We haven't seen anyone who can control time like us, and no one can teach anyone how to control time. Santa Claus can time travel another set of eyes offered, because he can travel around a entire world in a single night, and enter any building like us. "He's an imaginary figure around the human planet" Acorna's replied. While we discuss this time is running out, and legends can't be counted upon to come true. We've heard many legends and watched them play out, but few legends ever come true.

Terl looked up in time to see a huge arm swinging his way, as he quickly stuffed fruits into his pockets. Just as the digits started wrapping around his arm; he jumped back, and started to run dodging this way and that to evade pursue. As soon as I can find a dark alley I can disappear using my tricks like always, he thought to himself. Looking left and right he saw alleys being blocked by beings with large weapons, and malicious looks in their eyes. As he looked back he saw authorities chasing him. He thought to himself I might get caught this time! A few blocks later he seen a large crowd standing in front of him milling about with little to no space in between each other for him to quickly pass through enough to keep from being caught. Shit just my luck, he thought. Then he seen an alley clear of beings, and ducked down it.

Ari, and Chihiro stepped up to the vault. "Get to work Chihiro" Ari said. I'll hold off the guards, while you retrieve the time key. Chihiro started working on the time vault lock, as huge robot guards rolled into the passageway. Ari pulled out another device, and tossed it at the robot guards, who vanished just as the wall did. More guards piled into the passageway. Ari sighed, and said hurry up, I won't be able to keep the guards off your ass forever. As he pulled out another device and aimed it a blueish light shot out it end. The guards slowed down while they pushed their way into the blueish wall, but couldn't pass through it. Another guards called out, bring out the time wall remover and hurry before they unlock the vault. What felt like hours later the time vault opened, Chihiro ran into the vault, only to see nothing! "Its not here" Chihiro cried. "Baka, it's a time vault, not a regular vault. Did you input the correct numerical codes?" Ari asked. "Yes, I did, but it no where near what we're looking for, or told to expect." Chihiro replied. Then you input the codes wrong. Close the vault and try again. Now hurry we don't have all the time in the world." Ari said. If she fail a second time I'll kill her after I've retrieve the time key. I just might kill her after she retrieved the time key either way. She has been useful in the past, but 60 percent of past problems were caused by her inept way of thinking, or training. Ari thought to himself.


End file.
